Ingenuidad
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Para Yurio, tener a Viktor y a Yuuri de amigos era genial; hasta que cierto día, se da cuenta de que ese par de idiotas parecen tener ALGO más que una amistad.


**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Les traigo otra entrega en exclusiva(?)  
**

 **La verdad es que me animé a hacer otra historia solo por la foto del auto XD** **Sepan que no he dejado tirada "Thankfulness", tendrán su siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Espero les guste esta historia.**

* * *

Tener amigos era genial. Podías hacer casi cualquier cosa con ellos, incluso holgazanear. Agregaban una pizca de _"no sé qué"_ a tu vida, como si una cama elástica estuviera debajo de tus pies.

Mientras le echaba un vistazo a las fotos que tenían en un álbum casi se sentía estúpido. Tenían desde la primera foto, sí, esa en casa de Yuuri cuando fue a buscar a Viktor a Hasetsu, hasta la más reciente.

¿Cómo es que no notó la manera en que se iban acercando poco a poco en cada foto? Claro, en la última ya casi se quería pegar un tiro por no notarlo: Ambos abrazados y Yurio apartado en una esquina acariciando a Makkachin.

Ahora que lo pensaba... no era solo en fotos. De hecho, la semana pasada...

 ** _/Flash back/_**

—Viktor, no tienes que ser tan rudo.

—Oh, yo sé que te gusta rudo.

—OH POR DIOS... ¡Estos panqueques están deliciosos! —Yurio engullía bocado tras bocado con celeridad.

—¿Verdad? Yuuri, come tu también. Los tuyos son especiales~ —Agregó Viktor, con un guiño.

Porque claro, por más molesto que estuviera Yuuri por sus sartenes arruinados, no podía resistir la ternura y el sabor de esos panqueques en forma de corazón.

 ** _/Fin del flash back/_**

También ese día que fueron al cine...

 ** _/Flash back/_**

En la sala oscura, solo con la luz de la enorme pantalla, los tres eran testigos de una película de comedia romántica que solo Dios sabe si se equivocaron de sala o de verdad compraron esas entradas. Los asientos iban en un orden claro: Yuuri, Viktor y Yurio.

—Yo no quería ver esta porquería. —Se quejaba Yurio, desparramado en su asiento, con un bote de palomitas entre sus piernas y una cara de hastío.

—Yurio, tienes que darle una oportunidad a nuevas experiencias.

—Viktor tiene razón, ¿Cómo sabrás que no te gusta si nunca has visto una antes?

—Solo veo escenas melosas, me dan ganas de vomitar hasta los intestinos. —Agregó cortante, sacando su lengua lo que más le permitía su naturaleza para ejemplificar la acción.

 _~~Una hora después~~_

Yurio estaba tan metido en la película que ni siquiera notó como su bote de palomitas estaba vacío y hace varios minutos se hallaba comiendo aire nada más. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en admiración mientras veía a los personajes sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

—Viktor, ¿Acabarán juntos, no es así? —Preguntó preocupado, aún manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla.

...

Pero no recibió respuesta.

—¡Oye, Viktor!

Lo miró, más bien, a su espalda. Se inclinó un poco para ver qué tanto hacían y descubrió CON HORROR cómo la lengua servía para otras cosas...

Abrió sus ojos con espanto y vomitó, efectivamente, hasta los intestinos en aquel bote de palomitas vacío.

Eso fue peor que una escena de animal planet.

 ** _/Fin del flashback/_**

DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS. Sabía que había bloqueado ese trauma por una razón.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el día de ayer...

 ** _/Flash back/_**

—Yuuri, te amo~

—V-viktor... —¿Cómo es que era tan abierto con sus sentimientos? De ser así, él tendría que estar a la altura...—Pues, yo te amo más.

—No, yo te amo mucho más.

—No, yo te amo mucho, mucho más.

—No, yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho má-

—CÁLLENSE YA, MALDITA SEA, DEJEN DORMIR AL PRÓJIMO.

 ** _/Fin del flash back/_**

Ese par...ese par de tarados le habían engañado durante MESES. Se la van a pagar, en este momento.

—¡VIKTOOOR! —Vociferó por el apartamento, tirando todo a su paso.

Cuando lo encontrara lo iba a castrar, y cuando encontrara a ese cerdo lo iba a meter al horno.

Nadie se mete con su ingenuidad, NADIE.

* * *

 **NADIE, ENTENDIERON? (?)**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, me comentan en los reviews qué les pareció 8D**

 **Sigo trabajando en el próximo capítulo de Thankfulness, esperenlo con ansias plis c:**


End file.
